


Endings and New Beginnings

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [3]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee changes careers...<br/>prompt: end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings and New Beginnings

Lee pushed the papers away and rested his hands on the desk mat in front of him. He had just officially ended his active duty Navel career and began his new one with NIMR. He knew he could go back to the Navy at any time but that didn't stop his feelings of finality. He spent years, starting with his time at the Academy, building his career playing by the rules, being the best Officer he could be. At one time he set his goal toward his own set of Admiral stars. He was pretty sure now that dream wouldn't be achievable. But in some weird was it almost didn't bother him as much as it should have. His achievements earned him the position as Seaview's Captain and from the little bit he'd already learned about the reach of his onetime mentor he would still be on the cutting edge.


End file.
